Naya Rivera smuts
by blanketlover
Summary: Actress Naya Rivera is horny and needs her best friend guitarist Chris Watson to help her out
1. Chapter 1

_Naya Rivera from the tv hit show glee has just got off the set from shooting a episode she would usually talked to her best friend Heather Morris but she can't Heather is on maternity leave and Naya feels lonely so she calls her best friend Christopher "Chris" Watson_

 _"Hello", Chris said in a soft but deep voice_

 _"Hi Chris its me Naya I was wondering do u mind if I come over to your place", Naya said twisting her hair and smirking due to the fact Chris has no idea what she has plan_

 _"Yea Sure",Chris said_

 _"Ok bye see u in a minute" Naya said and hung up her phone and drove to Chris house as soon as she arrive she opened his door because he never locked it for some a strange reason, so as soon as she see Chris sitting on his couch playing his guitar she saunts her way over while swaying her hips._

 _"Hi Chris baby" Naya said while going towards the couch and kissing him gently on the lips_

 _"Sup Naya", Chris said kissing back. Naya took this as her time to get what she wants from him so she quickly entered her togue in his mouth he moaned from the contact and grabbed her roughly while dropping his guitar and spanked Naya covered ass_

 _Chris quickly took Naya short blue dress off leaving her in her bra and thong he swear he felt_

 _his dick twitch so he removed his pants boxers and shirt and sucked on her right nipple_

 _Naya moaned from his touch and grabbed his long ponytail black hair and pushed his face towards her titties more and more Chris then reached down Naya tan shaven pussy and stuck his mocha tan fingers in their he didn't waste no time in going slow_

 _Naya is loving the way Chris is fucking her right now but she really wants is his dick so she moved her tan hand down Chris dick and grabbed the tan harden meat and started sucking on it. Chris moaned and pushed Naya head down more till she started gagging on his cock. So he then lifted her up and pushed on her on the bed and shoved his dick right in her pussy_

 _Naya moaned loudly and started scratching his brown now redden back, loving the way he's fucking her right now. Chris grabbed Naya left loud and put it on his shoulder and continued to fuck her rough._

 _Thrust Thrust Thrust was all you hear_

 _"OH MY GOD BABY", Naya yelled._

 _"You like that bitch", Chris says grabbing her big Carmel breasts Naya moaned again he then smacked them_

 _"You like me spanking those titties", Chris grunted_

 _"Baby I love it", Naya moaned_

 _"Yea who's bitch are you", Chris said possessivly while thrusting harder_

 _"Yours baby", Naya moaned 2 seconds later she squirted._

 _Naya lies in bed filled with Chris cum as he wraps his arm around her_

 _"Baby your so good", She said sleepily_

 _"Yup", Chris said with his eyes close_


	2. Chapter 2

_Naya Rivera from the tv hit show glee has just got off the set from shooting a episode she would usually talked to her best friend Heather Morris but she can't Heather is on maternity leave and Naya feels lonely so she calls her best friend Christopher "Chris" Watson_

 _"Hello", Chris said in a soft but deep voice_

 _"Hi Chris its me Naya I was wondering do u mind if I come over to your place", Naya said twisting her hair and smirking due to the fact Chris has no idea what she has plan_

 _"Yea Sure",Chris said_

 _"Ok bye see u in a minute" Naya said and hung up her phone and drove to Chris house as soon as she arrive she opened his door because he never locked it for some a strange reason, so as soon as she see Chris sitting on his couch playing his guitar she saunts her way over while swaying her hips._

 _"Hi Chris baby" Naya said while going towards the couch and kissing him gently on the lips_

 _"Sup Naya", Chris said kissing back. Naya took this as her time to get what she wants from him so she quickly entered her togue in his mouth he moaned from the contact and grabbed her roughly while dropping his guitar and spanked Naya covered ass_

 _Chris quickly took Naya short blue dress off leaving her in her bra and thong he swear he felt_

 _his dick twitch so he removed his pants boxers and shirt and sucked on her right nipple_

 _Naya moaned from his touch and grabbed his long ponytail black hair and pushed his face towards her titties more and more Chris then reached down Naya tan shaven pussy and stuck his mocha tan fingers in their he didn't waste no time in going slow_

 _Naya is loving the way Chris is fucking her right now but she really wants is his dick so she moved her tan hand down Chris dick and grabbed the tan harden meat and started sucking on it. Chris moaned and pushed Naya head down more till she started gagging on his cock. So he then lifted her up and pushed on her on the bed and shoved his dick right in her pussy_

 _Naya moaned loudly and started scratching his brown now redden back, loving the way he's fucking her right now. Chris grabbed Naya left loud and put it on his shoulder and continued to fuck her rough._

 _Thrust Thrust Thrust was all you hear_

 _"OH MY GOD BABY", Naya yelled._

 _"You like that bitch", Chris says grabbing her big Carmel breasts Naya moaned again he then smacked them_

 _"You like me spanking those titties", Chris grunted_

 _"Baby I love it", Naya moaned_

 _"Yea who's bitch are you", Chris said possessivly while thrusting harder_

 _"Yours baby", Naya moaned 2 seconds later she squirted._

 _Naya lies in bed filled with Chris cum as he wraps his arm around her_

 _"Baby your so good", She said sleepily_

 _"Yup", Chris said with his eyes close_


	3. Chapter 3

Actress Naya Rivera just had some amazing sex with guitarist Chris Watson. So right now Naya is laying on her bed watching tv till she see her best friend and lover Chris Watson on there. Chris is wearing a black long sleeved shirt that is hardly even button on and some dark jeans with his long black hair in a ponytail. Naya instantly gets wet seeing him so she brings her hand down to her shirts and stuck 2 fingers in her soaking pussy and starts pumping them in and out. But it doesn't take long for her to stop cause she realize her doing it herself wasn't going to help so calls Chris.

"Hello", He says in a deep but voice

"Chris baby I need you to come over", She says in a husky voice

"I'll be over in a minute", He says as she hangs up

Naya then went to the door as soon as she saw his car pull up she rushes outside and jumps into his muscular arms

"Woah Nay", He says holding her as she kisses his neck with her tan legs wrapped around his waist. He then curries her upstairs to her bedroom and quickly strip her low cut shorts down and pulled off her too small pink shirt and yanked her panties down and quickly drove his tongue in her pussy and started tongue fucking her.

"Oh my", Naya moans while putting her hands on head

"Too much clothes babe", She says trying to take off his shirt with his assistance she succeeds and immediately took off his pants and put his long 12 inch cock into her mouth

"Damn baby", He says moaning while thrusting up in her mouth

"suck it baby your doing so good", he says as she sucks harder he then wrapped his fingers on her breast and started toying with her large nipples by pulling them and twisting them

"Mmmmm", Naya said while having his cock deep in her throat she moans from the twisting and pulling on her nipples

Chris then took his cock out of her mouth and grabbed Naya by her hair and pushed her against the wall and started fucking her ass

"Ohhhhh daddy", She yelled

"Thats right baby girl who's your daddy", He says possessivly in her hair

"you baby, your my daddy, fuck my pussy daddy", She yelled

He then starts to jackhammering in her pussy

"YESSSS", She yelled really loudly he was so sure the neighbors heard

He pulled her on top of him

"ride my baby", He says while his hands are gripping her waist

Naua then starts riding him super fast her. Chris felt like Naya needed his help so he thrust up causing her to moan loudly. Her tits are boucing up and down in his face so much that he takes one of her nipples in one while she still rides him

"That's right daddy suck my boobs papi", Naya moans

He then pushed her on the bed and spreaded her legs wide and starts pounding her pussy hard

"DADDY RIGHT THERE", She yells coming to her organsom

"DADDDDDY", She yells coming from her organsom as he spills his cum deep inside her pussy


	4. Chapter 4

Guitarist Chris Watson and actress Naya Rivera lays in queen sized bed cuddled up but their little cuddles doesn't last decides it's time to have a little fun so bring her hand down to Chris black jeans and stick her hand in his boxers and pulls out his hard cock she quickly puts his cock in her mouth.

The feel of Naya mouth on his cock it's the best feeling to Chris as he moans from the site. She sucks him fast and hard. Chris right now is loving it. But Naya starts to feel a pool of wetness coming from her panties so she undress herself as Chris undress himself and she jumps on top of him sliding his dick inside her pussy Naya quickly moaned as Chris brings his hands to Naya ass and smack them

"Ohhhhh baby", Naya moaned from his touch

"riding my dick like a bad bitch", Chris said as he sits back and let Naya rides his cock

"daddy", Naya moaned from Chris dirty talk

Chris then sits up and sticks his fingers inside her ass which causing Naya to gasp and quickly starts pumping them in and out as Naya stills rides his cock

"DADDY YOUR SO GOOD", Naya yelled out an ecstasy

"come on baby girl show me all you do for daddy", Chris said as roughly keeps pumping his fingers and in out.

"Baby don't you ever fucking stop", Naya moaned

Chris couldn't take any of Naya sexy moans so he quickly turn them over to where he's on top and she's on the bottom and pounds the fuck out of her

"CHRISSSS", Naya yelled out as Chris fucks the living shit out of her

"Mmmm baby", Chris moaned

"AHHHH", Naya screams out as she scratches his back which causing him to hiss

"Fuck cum baby", Chris said

He didn't have to tell her twice she quickly cums on cue as he did he


	5. Chapter 5

**OK So This Is The LAST CHAPTER I Think but you know I'll might get back to it ️ . Authors NOTE**


End file.
